gay bar
by ThanatosLilith
Summary: What will happen when House find that Wilson goes to gay bar


10：00 AM House医生准时出现在医院。  
是的，准时。显然是按照他的特制时间表。  
环顾四周，Cameron正忙着给急症的病人止血。一个人居然可以在流那么多血的情况下吼叫。  
"精力旺盛。"他用尽量大的声音自言自语，在经过她身边的时候，成功收获白眼一枚。  
"waho~~~"他几乎是洋洋得意的挥舞着他的拐杖，他喜欢被人注意的感觉，即使是厌恶。特别是厌恶。  
House特意绕了个远路，Chase在做一个肿瘤切除术，好像少了点什么，不是吗？  
小鸭子注意到远处的视线，抛给House一个微笑。"嗨，我讨厌这个。"House做个了鬼脸。Chase显得很开心，他要的就是这个。  
House继续在医院里巡视，直到一个身材火爆的女人挡住了他的去路。  
"我想我才是院长，House。"Cuddy并不介意House刻意强调对她新买的低胸束腰的观察，"另外，今天是你的门诊"  
"O—K—"House故意拖长了音，"Mum。"转身向门诊室走去。让我们看看今天有什么有趣的人。感觉到一股刺痛从腿上传来，他停下来，熟练地把一颗Vicodin扔进嘴里。  
"Don't eat TOO MUCH"  
"YES！Mum。"

门诊室里是一个黑色头发的年轻人，有一双不错的绿色眼睛。  
"好吧。你怎么了？Mr.……"House看了眼登记表，"Smith"  
"我觉得我可能是同性恋"  
"Opps，我想我这里不是心理门诊。"在看到年轻人闪着泪光的眼睛时，他叹口气，"好吧，你可以说说是怎么开始的。"这只是因为好奇！他在心里对自己强调。  
"我去了gay bar。成人礼后的特别活动"  
House挑了挑眉毛，"显然现在的年轻人比较富于开拓精神"  
"在那里，我看了，脱衣舞。你知道，男人的，不是那种娘娘腔的，是比较强壮的那种。然后，我"  
"然后"  
"我硬了，很兴奋。这跟女孩子不同"  
"Mr. Smith，即使你对肌肉有了特别的偏好，也不能说明什么。毕竟对于你这个年龄，一切都有可能"  
"不是肌肉，不要太多肌肉。我想，我喜欢金发，个子高挑的"  
"听着，外科那边有个金发的医生，也许你可以试验下，这是一时还是永久的症状"  
"他是gay"  
"He's too pretty to be straight."House促狭的眨眨眼。

打发完门诊上的名单，House想起他忘了什么，对了，私家侦探，那小子如果认为可以拿着他的钱然后躲在角落里偷窥Cuddy而不是看住Wilson那他就大错特错了。  
"Hey，你该死的在哪儿？"House对着耳麦大吼。  
"就在大厅里"  
显然私家侦探是在大厅里，和Cuddy在调情。没错，该死的，调情。House承认发现Cuddy很乐在其中有点惊讶。  
"我想你现在应该汇报Wilson最近的动向，当然，Cuddy的着装品味也是个值得研究的课题"  
"你已经打算行动了吗，House"  
"还没！在你美妙的婚姻咨询之后"  
"我不知道该不该告诉你，先生，不过数据显示Wilson医生最近每晚都去gay bar"

"House，承认吧，你着急了"  
"噢，Cuddy，我都不知道你居然喜欢小男孩。"House挤眉弄眼的说着，"我想，到了吃饭的时间了，今天的门诊都把我累坏了"  
"还有半小时才到下班时间"  
"是么？我想一定是钟坏了。另外，Chase可能需要你的帮助。"如果没有看错的话，那个黑发小子已经在接近中。  
"House，我不想知道你做了什么！"

19：00 PM House站在Wilson家的门前。Wilson不在家，当然，如果在家的话，他肯定不会让House进门。  
"让我想想，备用钥匙在门垫下……"不在"第二次机会，花盆下……"果然！下次要提醒Wilson换个别人猜不到的地方。或者…  
23：00 PM Wilson摸索着把钥匙插进锁里，喝得太多了，好不容易打开门，简直就想直接躺倒在地上，不行，先把门关上。靠在门上几分钟，脑袋总算清醒了点，Wilson决定先洗个澡，然后睡个大觉。  
噢，洗澡确实把身上的酒气去掉了，不过热水让酒精又蒸发出来，头又晕了。勉强把自己扔上了床，好像有点不对…  
"Wilson，你对改变性取向的研究有什么收获么"  
"啊~~~天啦，HOUSE"  
"或者，其实你一直对我虎视眈眈"  
"你怎么在这里？不，是你怎么进来的"  
"Wilson的小习惯，门垫或花盆"  
"我就知道这防不了人。等等，你知道"  
"gay bar"  
"你监视我"  
"差不多。私家侦探"  
"就是那个经常晃荡的奇装异服的小子？你怎么能找人监视我"  
"我担心我最好的朋友被某个男人夺取童贞"  
"童贞？我不相信你用了这个词。我早在大学时就没有那个玩意了，你应该知道"  
"那是女孩，我担心的是男孩。你知道吗，男人的童贞有两个，前面，和后面……"说着，House的手移到了他所说的第二个地方。  
"哦，House，这个玩笑不好笑。"Wilson感觉到不自在，毕竟他最好的朋友在，厄，摸他的屁股，应该是性骚扰了，他应该尖叫吗？  
"你有试过这个吗？"House的另一只手拉开Wilson牛仔裤的拉链，"你知道，他们发明拉链就是因为它很容易解开，纽扣对于着急的人来说太麻烦了"  
"哦，我知道。"Wilson倒吸了一口气，因为他的某个部分在被House慢慢的抚弄，不得不承认，尽管不太做手术，House的手也足够灵活，天，过于灵活。  
House把脑袋移到了Wilson的颈窝，深深的闻着，"你喝了很多。酒精让你敏感，是吗"  
"是"  
"我可以吻你吗？hey，我不想听到拒绝"  
在Wilson回答前，他的嘴已经被堵住了。这是个占有性的吻。House喜欢在所到之处宣示他的主权。Hector也是如此。  
"Mmm……"翻翻白眼，Wilson决定把他的回答留着。这些都不重要了，至少，现在有更重要的事情要做。

07：00 AM "头痛！昨晚不该喝那么多"  
"我打赌你喝了龙舌兰，我尝到了它"  
"HOUSE！你怎么会在我的床"  
House微笑着，如果非要加个形容，是诡计得逞时的那种。  
"噢，不"  
"看来你想起来了"  
"是的。"Wilson挫败的揉揉太阳穴，"所有的。我们能不能……把这个当做一次酒醉的小小的可以遗忘的错误"  
"你是说……像419？"House的表情没变，但眼神里有些受伤，Wilson怀疑他是不是看错了。  
"是的，我们知道这些不该发生。我不是gay，你也不是"  
"据我所知，Wilson不是个适合玩419的人。"House搂住了Wilson的腰，他喜欢这种肢体上的接触。"你向往的是一个稳定的关系，你习惯于照顾别人的感受，你不想伤害任何人"  
"所以，你就偷偷溜进我家，趁着我醉酒，夺走了我的，厄，童贞。不敢相信昨天你用了这个词"  
"我喜欢这个词！你是我的了"  
"我不是任何人的！另外，我会把后备钥匙换个地方"  
"Opps，我想你做不到了"  
"你藏起了我的钥匙！好吧，我可以换把锁"  
"你阻止不了我，如果我想进一个地方。有很多种方法"  
"我知道你都让那些小鸭子们做了什么"  
"Huge ego sorry！（自大狂，对不起"  
"那么， House，我想也许你可以对Hector说明下，为什么要占用他的领地。"注 "Morning，doggy！"Hector瞟了那个人一眼，埋头专心啃着House的拐杖。  
"小心你的牙！"House转过头一本正经的对Wilson说，"我已经和他达成协议，他保证不会在我睡在这张床上的时候咬我"  
"你确定不要看看你的拐杖"  
"下次你可以买根牛鞭的，他会喜欢的。"注 "我不会为你的拐杖付钱的"  
"你已经付过一次了，就可以付第二次"  
"想都别想"  
"你会的。为什么我们不把昨天晚上做过的再重头做一遍"  
"我们不是年轻人了，我的腰还酸着呢"  
"我们可以试试新的花样，你会喜欢它的"  
"House，不。……好吧。反正我不是那个会被Cuddy夺命连环call的人。"

09：00 AM 手机铃声响起，是007主题曲。  
"House，接电话"  
"别管他，下面我们可以试试unzipped上的10个小技巧。"注 "你想让我想着詹姆斯邦德么"  
"好吧。Aloha？"注 "House，别告诉我你去度假了"  
"如果你批准我一个月休假的话，我就去那里度蜜月"  
"想都别想。你对那个可怜的小男孩说了什么"  
"让我猜猜，他和Chase遇到天火了？"注 "比那更糟！99朵玫瑰花和一个穿着紧身皮裤的私人助理"  
"我们应该为Chase高兴，毕竟如果和Cameron进展缓慢，他还有别的选择。而且，那个男孩很可爱，而且单纯，紧身皮裤，非常的单纯"  
"House，不要让我听出你在笑"  
"绝对没有，我发誓。我正在忏悔呢"  
"你最好到医院来亲自解决这个问题"  
"Hello？我听不见！我想是通信故障，现在的通信服务真是越来越差劲了，收费还越来越高"  
"House，不要装了。HOUSE！！！"

"解决了！让我们继续吧"  
"你又挂了Cuddy的电话！她居然还让你待在她的医院"  
"医院不是她一个人的。她正在用我的剩余价值换来的钱购买新内衣呢"  
"最好她没有听见这句。噢，就是那个，再做一次"  
"我们可以做很多遍……love you"  
"me too"

注：Hector does go rug（Hector尿地毯）字母打乱重排为 House或Huge ego sorry s03ep21集的wilson帮house购买拐杖，店主介绍过牛鞭做外皮的 unzipped是一本同性恋杂志 Aloha夏威夷方言打招呼 天火指圣经里索多玛因同性恋等罪恶被天使降下天火焚城 


End file.
